The present invention relates to a display device which has, for example, six groups of strips for constituting respective displays which are sequentially or cyclically exposed. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements of a generally known type of display device in which display or exhibit constituted by a group of parallel interleaved strips arranged in overlapping relation in the manner of louvre-like construction is vanished in an instant as if by magic and another display is sequentially exhibited.
A principle of such a display device will be explained in the first place. A group of parallel interleaved strips, each of which has a width of, for example, 6 cm is overlapped for the width of 4 cm to form a louvre-like construction, whereas the selected edge portion of the strip, namely 2 cm, is exposed, thus forming a predetermined exhibit. In a case that six different displays which may be related to each other or not are to be exhibited sequentially or cyclically, six groups of strips are disposed such that strips of each group are overlapped in the order of series of displays. The strips of each of the groups, which constitute a display, are secured on respective vertically elongated rigid elements through a connecting element.
When all the strips of a first group are in downwardly extended position by lowering the elongated rigid elements of the first group, the extended strips constitute a predetermined display . When the elongated rigid elements of a second group are extended in place of the above-described first group, the display constituted by the strips of the first group suddenly disappear and a new display is exposed and viewed in alternation with the first group.
In such a device, it is desired that the display be substituted or exchanged by other displays and that the substitution or exchange be readily appreciated. An attempt has been made in Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-7439, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,277, that connectors of the strips are not directly connected to the vertical rigid elements but that the connectors of the strips are secured to resilient supporting elements. In the device described above, all of the resilient supporting elements and strips, both of which have been engaged with the vertical rigid elements, are removed from the apparatus and a new set of resilient supporting elements and strips are substituted therefor.
However, according to the above described display device, the vertical rigid elements should be arranged accurately without extension of any one of the elements. In order to arrange the rigid elements accurately without any extension thereof, a cam device for lifting up and down the vertical rigid elements should be moved from the position to another.